


Breakwater

by Cait



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/pseuds/Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place one year after the start of the anime, Rin finds himself on the brink of a new chapter in his relationship with Haru.  Also, bathtub.</p><p>Now with 50% more kitchen floor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't exactly comfortable. Two guys crammed in this not-very-big bathtub, their bent knees lightly brushing each other. 

Rin pondered, somewhat dumbfounded, how he ended up in this situation. It began innocently enough. Really, he had just been joking, maybe testing Haru's reaction a little. When Haru drew up his legs, essentially inviting Rin to join him it was almost surreal. Without thinking he'd pulled off his shirt and pants and stepped in.

So, now they were just sitting here, awkwardly staring at each other from either end of the tub, silence lingering. He was afraid to break it, afraid his voice would crack with his nerves if he opened his mouth, which was wholly unlike him. He needed to say something. He came here to talk. About last night, and what it meant-- _if_ it meant anything. 

But Haru was just sitting there, expressionless as always. Rin never knew what he was thinking. It infuriated and terrified him at the same time. It seemed the only time they understood each other, that they could communicate with each other, was in the water. Whenever they raced he could feel Haru's energy. He knew everything he needed to know about Haru in those moments. Right now, though... Right now he had no idea. 

It was easier when they were younger. Childhood afforded better opportunities for sincerity. In the year since Rin had returned they'd healed the rift in their friendship. Well, it seemed that they had. After that first tournament things had calmed inside Rin--for a time, anyway. They'd started to swim together again. Sometimes with the others, sometimes alone. Sometimes the night would stretch out at the pool and they would exhaust themselves in the water. 

Last night was one of those nights. They'd finally dragged themselves back to the locker room to shower off. Rin offered Haru his shampoo--an innocent gesture. Haru's hand had brushed his. He moved without thinking. The bottle dropped to the floor, forgotten as their lips met. 

It was a surprise for them both, but not entirely unexpected. Rin had caught himself watching Haru more and more recently, mesmerized by his movement in the water, an ache building in his chest. He would try to shake it off, convince himself it was nothing more than an interest in Haru's natural swimming form. It was the swimming he couldn't stop looking at. It wasn't something else. It couldn't be something else.

But there they were, mouths joined in a consuming kiss. Haru wasn't pulling away, but he wasn't pursuing it further, either. Rin'd torn himself away at last, stuttering out an apology before he excused himself. He could feel Haru's eyes on him as he grabbed up his things and ran out. _Still a coward_ , he chided himself.

He hadn't slept at all. His fingers and lips burned with memory. He realized it. Haru had become his entire world. How long ago had that happened? Was it in the last few months, as they grew closer in the water? Or had it been this way since long before? Back to that first tournament where they'd raced against each other as kids. He was already obsessed with Haru's swimming, that was sure, but this was something more. He closed his eyes and he saw Haru. He thought of swimming and he saw Haru. He realized it. Haru was everything to him. He wanted more from their relationship. He needed more.

But what did Haru think of him? He hadn't reacted to the kiss. Was he just in shock? Had be been preparing to push Rin away? Or, worst of all, had he relented out of pity? 

He rushed over here without a plan. He wanted answers, but it was awkward now, too awkward to ask. Rin found Haru alone in the house, sitting in the bath in his swimsuit. He'd barely given Rin a glance before returning his attention back to whatever it was he was doing in here. Rin'd made that lame joke about joining him. Haru's reaction pissed him off. Everything Haru was doing pissed him off. Sitting there. Not acknowledging him. Staring blankly at the water now. 

Something in him finally breaking, Rin lunged forward. He only caught a glimpse of Haru's bewilderment before their lips touched. The water, excited by the movement, splashed about, spilling a bit over the side of the tub. Haru's attention shifted in that direction. 

Rin broke the kiss off. He pulled his face back to watch Haru's expression--to see what he would do next. What came surprised him. Haru broke the silence. 

"The water..."

Before he could continue, Rin grabbed his chin, pulling Haru's face up toward his. Their eyes met. It was only a moment, but it felt like forever. Rin could feel Haru tugging against his fingers, trying to turn away again. He scowled, pulling Haru back in, renewing the kiss--deeper this time. Parting Haru's lips with his thumb, Rin thrust his tongue inside Haru's mouth. 

Haru's body tensed. Rin didn't want it to be tense, he wanted Haru to want this as much as he did. But he wasn't kissing back. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want Haru to see such weakness. They weren't kids anymore. He needed to show Haru how much he'd grown since then. 

He pulled away once more, despondence clear. His face always betrayed his feelings. He tried to school his features, but his body started shaking. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. He closed his eyes. 

Then he felt heat against his cheek. It was Haru's hand. His eyes flew open. Faced with that same steady expression a range of emotions washed over Rin. Surprise. Hope. Fear. Despair. 

"Don't pity me," he ground out. 

He was pushing at Haru now, testing his reactions in earnest. His words affected Haru's expression almost imperceptibly. If Rin hadn't known him this long he might have missed it.

He placed his own hand over Haru's, intending to pull it away, but he just held it there, unable to draw the strength. They continued to stare at each other. 

Finally, Haru was the one to crack. He looked vaguely annoyed for a moment, then he moved. Rin wasn't sure that he was really moving closer until his eyes closed and their lips touched again. 

It was like a dam breaking this time. Rin didn't know what he was thinking or what he was doing anymore, but they were kissing for real now. His fingers had wound themselves into Haru's hair. The water was tepid, but he was on fire. His hand slipped from Haru's at last as he began groping for signs that Haru was feeling the same. His neck. His chest. His ribs. His back. He couldn't tell. His mind was overflowing with sensation. 

Haru's free arm gripped the edge of the tub. 

Their breathing synced perfectly. It wasn't that much different than swimming freestyle, catching a breath in a rhythm, propelling themselves forward in their passion. 

Rin pushed his body tight against Haru now. Finally, he could feel Haru's excitement. If his face or his skin wouldn't betray him, at least Rin could count on this part of him. He reached down between them. 

Haru gasped, knocking their kiss out of time. 

Eyes half-lidded, Rin nipped at Haru's lips, then his neck, raking his fingers down Haru's chest to his hips. He pushed himself against Haru again, testing.

Haru shuddered. 

Rin took it as a sign of consent. He grabbed the edges of Haru's trunks and pulled them down, exposing him in the water. He looked up, studying Haru's reaction.

Haru didn't resist, but he was flushed. His grip on the edge of the tub tightened.

He nipped at Haru's neck again. Haru raised his head, closing his eyes as his breath became less measured. Rin made his move, finally, exposing his own excitement and driving against Haru's, grabbing them both with one hand and at Haru's hip with the other.

Haru bucked into him instinctively. Nothing was going to stop this from happening now. 

They built a new rhythm, meeting each other's thrusts, pushing the water about in a storm of activity. It splashed and spilled over the edge like a breakwater in a tempest, pooling on the floor. Haru wasn't trying to watch it this time. He wasn't focused on anything but Rin, lifting his hips and pushing his other arm against the wall for support.

_Finally_ , Rin thought. This was what he'd been searching for in the water. This connection to Haru was everything. This connection that went both ways. 

Their breathing had become ragged. Something was building in Haru's expression. Rin knew what it meant, he was almost there himself. Just a little farther. 

Their rhythm finally began to lose cohesion. They were a writhing mass of water and flesh, a wave of uncontrolled pleasure. Rin found the edge first and exploded with a whimpered cry. Haru outlasted him by only a few seconds, shuddering once more as he crested. 

They both collapsed against the tub. Rin wasn't sure what to do. Everything had been pushing him toward this result. He hadn't considered what would come after. 

Haru broke the silence again.

"...You..."

"...What?"

"...You finished first this time."

Rin convulsed. 

"Haru... It wasn't a race," he laughed.

Haru, hint of a blush, turned his head away. 

"I love you, Haru."

The words rolled out of him. His worry had been washed clean. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, Rin felt free. He smiled. 

Instead of answering, Haru simply drew up his arms around Rin's back, palms lying flat against his shoulder blades. Rin responded by pulling him in closer, resting his head on Haru's shoulder, repeating "I love you" into his neck. 

Time seemingly stopped as they held each other. 

This was the beginning of something new in their relationship. A feeling Rin hoped he would never forget for as long as he would live, together with Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks into their new relationship, Rin finds himself alone again with Haru in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said, like a year ago, that there were 2 more planned chapters of this fic, and since that time, well, canon sort of shredded a number of the assumptions I was working under when I wrote the first chapter (like, their ages, for example, heh...). Some things I was remarkably keen in understanding and worked out okay canon-wise, but please remember any canon conflicts in this story are due to the fact it was written well before the end of season 1. 
> 
> This chapter was sitting about 75% done in a file for most of the last year (basically everything but the porn was written last fall), and I finally had the motivation to finish it up tonight. *cough* Sorry for the great delay and please enjoy.

Rin waited until he heard the front door close and the voices of Nagisa and Rei become distant before getting up. They had some other plans or something, but Rin hadn't been particularly interested in hearing about them so he'd mostly ignored Nagisa's rambling earlier. If he was a less selfish person he might question why it was those two always came and went as a pair, or how it was they always sat together or looked at one another awkwardly from time to time. 

Makoto had left already, claiming he needed to get his siblings to bed after their active day out with their big brother's friends. The kids were cute and all (he'd never admit it aloud), but noisy. However, Rin was grateful their presence conveniently removed the hovering best friend. He had a way of making Rin's plans more difficult by being around Haru all the time. 

Standing, Rin surveyed the room, which was a mess of dirty tableware, empty snack food bags and balled up napkins. He could hear the water running in the kitchen behind him, where Haru had started washing the cookware he used to make their impromptu meal tonight. They could have just ordered pizza, but Nagisa had insisted on having Haru's mackerel. Rin had only just started hanging out with them all again over the last half a year, but this was apparently a regular occurrence.

His excuse for staying back was to help Haru clean up, but obviously he had ulterior motives. He'd even packed a change of clothes in his gym bag under the expectation that Haru would let him spend the night. Well, he knew Haru would probably not react to his intention to stay over and just let Rin do what he wanted, that same placid expression on his face that Rin still found both frustrating and terrifying. 

Now he was left grateful that his sister had excused herself before dinner. He'd been anxious because it seemed like she had a date with some guy, but she assured him it was just a movie with her girl friends. He didn't dwell too long on whether or not she was lying to him because he didn't want to ruin this perfect opportunity. If she'd stayed he would have ended up seeing her home and staying there tonight.

Picking up the plates and some of the glasses, Rin made his way to the kitchen. Haru only gave him the barest glance and a soft "thanks" when he placed them down on the counter next to the sink. His focus returned immediately to the faucet and his task, a shine in his eyes as he watched the spray drip down his hands. Rin held back a laugh as he returned to the low table to gather the rest of the glasses. 

He had to consider how Haru was so much like the water he loved. Man could only hope to break its surface, to dive its depths, but only ever see a fraction of what it had to offer. Rin had made it his purpose to break Haru's surface. He wasn't Makoto, he couldn't read Haru's mind. In order to gauge Haru's reactions he had to push him beyond the point his expressionless facade would crack. He thought he was getting pretty good at pushing Haru just enough to elicit the reactions he was searching for, but not quite too much and pissing him off. A pissed off Haru was impossible to deal with. He would explode in anger and then retreat back into himself, shutting everything out. Whenever anything like that happened, apparently, Haru would go to ground like that. Or, he supposed, to water if he wanted to be literal.

Glancing up, their old relay trophy caught his eye on the bookcase. According to Haru, Nagisa had insisted it be kept here, rather than be passed around among them. He'd said Haru was their center, and so it should stay with him, acting as a beacon for their little group to come together. On nights like tonight, no doubt.

He'd heard from Makoto later how Haru had reacted to losing to him in that first tournament last year. Only the combined rally of their whole team to participate in the relay had been ultimately able to push him back out of himself. He'd been too afraid to confirm it, but he was pretty sure that day he went to Haru's house and found him in the tub--the day after he'd kissed him the first time, that everything changed between them--that it was the same. Whenever they argued (silly jealousies and misunderstandings, if he was being honest), all their insecurities smashing against each other, Haru would retreat to the comfort of his bathtub, or escape to the school pool in the middle of the night, leaving his phone behind so no one could find him.

Rin hated being shut out like that. They'd only been a couple, if you could call it that considering they never went anywhere public together and were still hiding it from their friends, for a few weeks, but every time Haru fell out of contact with him Rin became anxious. In that way, Haru was like the tide, whose ebb he could pursue, but never control.

Before, Rin'd thought, _fine, then I'll become the moon_ , but as the moon he was only able to view Haru from a terrifying distance, affecting him, but never being able to touch him directly. Rin learned from that experience the hard way and he worked tirelessly now to keep Haru near him, forcing him to carry his phone even though Haru always complained it was a nuisance. He was terrified that if he didn't make overtures like this, to make Haru look at him without any other distractions, that he would lose this new connection. It was irrational, but every time he called and Haru didn't pick up the phone, or he knocked on the door and Haru didn't answer right away, he felt for a moment like he'd just come back from Australia all over again, enrolling in another school and demanding things, forcing Haru to give him what he wanted (what he thought he wanted), but watching Haru pull further and further away from him in turn. 

Returning to the kitchen, Rin paused for a moment. He caught a whiff of Haru's scent. The grilled mackerel to be sure, but he realized Haru didn't smell like chlorine as usual. They'd been swimming in the Samezuka pool this morning, but he knew they didn't shower off after that, having lingered too long and run out of time before they had to meet up with the others. In fact, Haru's hair was faintly perfumed, as if he had washed it recently, but how could that be? Setting the glasses down he lingered behind Haru, about to ask, but realized he must have done it in that short window Rin and Makoto had left to go to the convenience store for snacks. Instead he leaned in, inhaling deeply, knowing--hoping--it would unsettle Haru as much as Haru unsettled him.

"Rin." It was a warning. 

It annoyed Rin in an entirely irrational way that Haru was giving priority to a bunch of plates in a sink over him. Getting jealous over tableware was ridiculous, but most of the things being around Haru did to Rin felt ridiculous.

"I can't help it, you smell good," he responded playfully, pulling his arms around Haru's waist. "Did you shower for me?" He caught Haru's cheek pink slightly from the corner of his eye as the other shifted, stiffened in Rin's grasp. 

The closer he got, the more Haru affected him. To make Haru move, he had to move, too. He had to find a balance between motivation and coercion. Something to keep them from destroying each other. Maybe he should tell Makoto about their relationship, after all. Not that he believed Makoto didn't at least have an inkling of what was going on. As blank as Haru's expression usually was, Makoto was an expert in parsing out minute differences. For his part Rin was terrible at hiding his feelings. He caught himself blushing at odd moments, stuttering on words as his eyes caught Haru's accidentally or leaning into him conspicuously if they happened to be sitting next to one another. Now that they were alone he wasn't as self-conscious about it. 

Satisfied with the reaction, Rin brought his attention to the empty garbage bag sitting on the counter. He reached for it with one hand, leaving the other pressed against Haru's stomach. As he grabbed the bag off the counter and lazily pulled away, he dragged his fingertips across Haru's abdomen. He felt the muscles tense and a slight shudder wrack Haru's body. 

Smiling to himself, Rin moved back to the table, opening the bag with deliberate slowness, drawing out the sound of the plastic rustling in an attempt to attract Haru's attention. It was silly and selfish, but Rin loved doing things to get Haru to look at him. He pretended not to notice when bright blue eyes focused their gaze on him for the briefest moment before turning away again as Rin bent himself perhaps lower than necessary to scoop one of the napkins off the floor, exposing skin below the hem of his shirt at his back. The problem with this was that Rin couldn't pretend he wasn't looking for Haru's reactions if he actually turned to see them, so he had to choose between being coy and assuming Haru was watching or giving himself away. 

Rin wished he were the coy type, but he loved watching Haru react to him more, so he turned, catching a sidelong glance before Haru quickly turned away again. 

Satisfied, Rin finished picking up the trash and scanned the room to be sure there was nothing left to straighten up before returning to Haru's side in the kitchen. 

"Where should I put this?"

"Leave it. I'll take care of it in the morning."

Rin couldn't help but notice the hint of a blush on Haru's cheek as he placed the bag back onto the counter. He was getting really close to actually laughing out loud. 

"Are you staying?"

The question startled Rin, not because it was unexpected, but perhaps because it coincided with Haru shutting off the faucet. 

"Do you want me to stay?"

He was pushing it now. Haru would almost certainly be irritated with this level of evasiveness and emotional manipulation. 

Sure enough, Haru looked annoyed and tried to brush past him as he removed his apron, muttering, "Do what you want," as he went.

Rin reacted without thinking. Having Haru literally walking away from him in irritation was terrifying. He'd have to address that insecurity at some point, but for now he reached his hand out to grab Haru's arm, stopping him from leaving the narrow kitchen. It had sort of become their thing to confront each other nearly wordlessly in confined spaces. He hoped his apologetic expression would be enough to assuage Haru right now.

Without turning all the way around to face him, Haru seemed to consider his options for a moment, but to Rin's relief finally relaxed his tensed shoulders, seemingly resigning not only to Rin's obnoxious flirtation, but his intention to stay the night. 

Getting themselves synched to one another was a challenge, but when they clicked, it was always intense. 

When Haru's beautiful eyes were finally facing him again and he asked, "Do you want to bathe," Rin immediately stuck his foot right back into his mouth.

"Do you want to join me?"

Haru looked away again, his blush deepening, which made Rin grin for real. He'd need to dial it back, though. Too much more and Haru might just excuse himself to the bath _alone_ for the night and ignore Rin like he did last weekend. Although, how that turned out was just fine, so maybe--

"I already took one."

"I know. I didn't mean for bathing."

The words rolled out before Rin had time to consider their effect. Haru turned completely around, knocking Rin's hand off of him. Rin backed up a step, panicking. He'd fucked this up now for real, hadn't he? He knew he was pushing too hard, why couldn't he stop himself from fucking everything up?

Haru closed the space between them with a rare look of determination. It was the kind of look that brooked no compromise. Rin began to stutter, failing in any sort of attempt to vocalize an apology as Haru grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back against the counter.

Rin half-expected to get punched, though he was pretty sure he hadn't said anything worth being punched over. 

"If I'm going to take another bath tonight, I should at least have an excuse," was all he heard before Haru leaned in and took Rin's lips in an affectionate, if hesitant in the way of someone with little experience, kiss.

Rin's knees buckled. It wasn't an intense kiss, but Haru was being exhilaratingly forward right now, and it was too much for him. Luckily, Haru had further designs and tugged Rin to the side. He lost balance completely and fell backwards in what felt like slow-motion, but was probably just Haru breaking his fall. 

Rin was now on his back on the floor of Haru's kitchen and he had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. He did know Haru was pushing his shirt up and unbuttoning his pants and he was so afraid he would come right then and there he began to tremble. 

Haru stopped suddenly, worry crossing his features. Rin shook it off and smiled in return, assuring Haru that everything was all right. This was good, he was fine, let's get on with whatever the hell this sudden onslaught of physical intimacy was. 

Haru placed his hands to either side of Rin's head and leaned in, whispering Rin's name before renewing the kiss. Rin's shirt was pulled up halfway and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and this was remarkably unfair, so he took the opportunity to return the favor. As he ran his fingers up Haru's abdomen, Haru growled. He fucking _growled_. Nanase-fucking-Haruka just fucking growled. 

Rin didn't have time to process this, either, as Haru snatched his hand away and pinned it above their heads. He used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his own pants and fuck yes, this was going to happen. Right here on the floor of the Nanase family's kitchen. Front door probably unlocked. Anyone could just walk in at any moment, and oh, shit Haru had his hands on Rin's manhood, pulling it out and pressing himself into it. 

They'd done more than this by now--a lot more and in way more public places--but, this was the first time Haru'd initiated. Well, thanks to Rin's masterful flirting, anyway. 

Haru was trying to kiss Rin as he went, but it turned into mostly light nipping at Rin's mouth as he thrust fast and hard against him. For a fleeting moment Rin imagined what it must feel like for the beach to receive the tide, or for a sea wall to take on a sudden squall. 

It had already built up too much and in a desperate attempt to stave off orgasm, he braced his free hand against Haru's side, digging his fingers into his ribs. Haru stuttered. _Right, he's ticklish there._ But, before Rin could take advantage, his climax finally overtook him and he shuddered violently, a whine that sounded remarkably like "Haru" escaping his mouth. 

Haru continued to thrust erratically for a few more seconds before he, too, succumbed to orgasm, spilling messily over both their shirts and stomachs. 

They lay panting on the floor for several minutes. 

"Still outlast you," Haru finally breathed out as he rolled onto his side.

"Sh-shut up. You caught me off-guard," Rin countered.

"Tch. Your own fault for wagging your ass in my face all night."

"I--what?!"

A self-satisfied smirk on his face, Haru stood first, lingering in the doorway, expectantly.

"What?"

"You coming upstairs or not?"

Rin grinned, knowing he'd have his chance at revenge in the bath. Haru was at his most receptive in water. This was going to be a good night for Matsuoka Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking forward to the third installment in this fic, please note that season 2 put a pretty big wrench in my plans for that chapter, and it will probably be a whole year again before I find the motivation for a continuation (if I find one at all). As such, consider this another stand-alone chapter in this fic's universe. 
> 
> If you want to place this chapter in the anime timeline, it's sometime just before season 2 (~late March, just before their third year of high school begins).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the completed version of the untitled fic I posted as a draft [here](http://cmbranford.tumblr.com/post/57034658871/happy-yaoi-day) (if you're into seeing the before and after of boring technical edits). 
> 
> This may become a series if I can make myself write the other two parts.


End file.
